1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun-fired and mortar rounds, and more particularly, to remotely guided gun-fired and mortar rounds.
2. Prior Art
Gun-fired munitions and mortars with certain amount of guidance and control capabilities have been developed. Such munitions use either GPS signal alone or in combination with inertial sensors to arrive at a preprogrammed target position or use radar to close a target intercept guidance and control loop. Such munitions have numerous shortcomings including incapability of having a decision making person in the loop, generally incapable of intercepting moving targets without complex sensory systems, as well as being complex systems to produce and operate and are very costly.
Therefore there is a need for a method of guiding gun-fired and mortar round that incorporate a simple design, that can have a person in the decision loop, is low cost, particularly for mortars for close combat operations that would minimize collateral damage and minimize unexploded ordinances (UXO), and can also relay back information about target intercept or the lack thereof and its intercept position.